


The Advantages of Eavesdropping

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good ideas can come from odd places...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advantages of Eavesdropping

Title: The Advantages of Eavesdropping  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Good ideas can come from odd places...  
Word Count: 393  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: None. No spoliers.  
A/N: Written for [](http://arcencielfw.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://arcencielfw.insanejournal.com/)**arcencielfw** 's birthday. Her request: Snarry, prompt: naughty. ;) Happy belated birthday, hon!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) , with a special thanks to [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/)**sassy_cissa** for helping with the title.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Advantages of Eavesdropping

~

“Well I heard that Brown saw them snogging in the hallway directly outside of the DADA classroom,” the Hufflepuff girl said.

Severus’ eyes narrowed, but he remained silent, long ago having discovered that he could get a lot more information from a little judicious eavesdropping than from swooping down and demanding answers, no matter how satisfying it felt to terrorize the students.

“Really?” one of the boys said doubtfully. “Snape doesn’t strike me as the type to indulge in any public displays, though.”

“Mmm, but imagine how sexy it would be to turn a corner and see them in a hallway,” another girl sighed dreamily. “All wrapped around each other, groping and snogging... They’re probably so besotted that they can barely keep their hands off each other in public.”

“It’s too romantic for words,” a blonde girl chimed in.

“Snape?” another boy said. “I don’t see him being romantic at all. I bet he’s really kinky. He probably ties his mate up and stuff. A man would have to be strong to cope with Snape in bed.”

“Well it _is_ Harry Potter,” a third said; Severus thought her name was Smith. “He’s more than strong enough. I bet he’s a firecracker in bed!”

Severus’ lips twitched. If only they knew how true that was...

“All right, that’s enough. Break it up.”

 _That_ voice Severus recognized and he scowled as Harry ended the gossip session, sending the errant students on their way.

“You can come out now,” Harry said a few moments later.

Severus stepped from the shadows. “Why did you do that? They were just getting to the more titillating bits,” he said.

Harry shook his head. “Severus, why must you do that?”

Severus simply quirked an eyebrow. “To what are you referring?”

“You were eavesdropping on them.”

“It’s hardly eavesdropping if they are talking in a public hallway,” Severus countered. “In fact, I was just waiting for the right moment to give them detention for unseemly gossip about their professors.”

“Are you sure you weren’t just trying to get naughty ideas from them?” Harry asked.

“Oh please,” Severus scoffed. “They are mere children. Believe me, brat, I can come up with many ‘naughty’ ideas without their help.”

As they walked back to their quarters, Severus considered what he’d heard. That idea of tying Harry up did have merit...

~


End file.
